The present patent application relates to apparatus for securely and releasably holding double-doors in an open condition.
Double doors are used in a wide variety of environments, from providing access to domestic patios and verandas to access to commercial seating areas for pubs, restaurants and other entertainment venues. Double doors are often situated in exterior walls, but are also commonly found in internal walls between adjoining rooms.
The problem with double doors is holding them safely in an open condition. This is especially so during good weather when people want to move, often frequently, between an interior location and an exterior location, for example to access a barbeque on a patio, or during social events held between interconnecting rooms. It is often a cause of accidents that a person, particularly a child, will walk or run into a partially open door. Furthermore, often wind will cause an open exterior door to slam shut, again creating potential hazards.
To overcome these problems, the traditional solution is to keep the double doors closed. This is undesirable, and the present patent application seeks to overcome these problems.